An Unexpected Second Life
by chibianimefan26
Summary: So uh... God decided for me to be reborn. I dunno whether I should be happy or not... "I'm happy that you finally admit that I'm a god!" "Haha…maybe…" What I don't know is that I have been reborn into Katekyo Hitman Reborn!...yet ['Cause we all know that reborn-into-KHR-stories-are-awesome :D]
1. That Son of a Biscuit

_An Unexpected Second Life_

_Summary: So uh... God decided for me to be reborn. I dunno whether I should be happy or not... "I'm happy that you finally admit that I'm a god!" "Haha…maybe…" What I don't know is that I have been reborn into Katekyo Hitman Reborn!...yet_

* * *

**A/N: I rewrote this chapter! :D I deemed the other one very unsatisfactory… I hope you like the new one…? I thank everyone who f****avorited, followed and reviewed the old one :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Huh.. why do we do this anyway… though I guess the only person that maybe wouldn't have to do this would be Akira Amano-san… **

* * *

**( = ヮ = )৩**

* * *

My life is what people call sad. Being abused… is not a nice experience. But sometimes, somehow, whether by luck or not, I escape that place and go off to do something else. But even then… I always go back to that house. I don't know why myself… maybe it's because there would be nowhere for me to go if I left that house forever… anyway… right now… I am…

In a library.

Books are such fascinating things. Novels and all. Very interesting.

But.

Manga.

Probably one of the best things I have ever discovered.

"HYPER DYING WILL MODE IS SO BADASS!" I mentally squealed.

"Shut up!" Angry person!

Boo~ Mental pout. 'Cause I don't pout. Never.

"The library will now close in 5 minutes. If borrowing, please proceed to borrow now. And leave."

_That sounds like a grumpy person… isn't that bad? ..haha…_ I sweatdropped.

Shame. Have to go back to 'that place' now. 'Cause I will never say that that is my 'home'.

_Making my way downtown  
__Walking fast  
__Faces past  
__And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd~_

Huh. That song fits my situation very well. Well, that part of the song.

Past the shops.

Past the crowd.

Turn here.

And I'm here.

_I wonder if I can get past her…_

"BITCH! WHERE WERE YOU? GET IN HERE!"

And I still wonder why I obediently follow her…

Ouch. She grabbed my hair. Pulled it. Grabbed a wine bottle. _Shit… It's never gotten __**this **__bad before… _ She dragged me to the basement. And…

_Last-words-now-I-guess-I wish-I-finished-that-manga-and-had-a-better-life-and-the-woman-gets-arrested-or-something. I'm-too-soft… And-look-where-that-got-me…_

Smashed the bottle onto my head. _The pain.. it hurts… too much…_

Blood.

Dripped off the now broken bottle.

Blood.

Dripped down the girl's head.

Blood.

**Everywhere.**

"It's about time I got rid of you!" The woman said to herself rather than to the girl.

The girl's heart already stopped beating.

"Hmph! Dead!" The woman took a lighter out of her coat pocket.

She lit it.

She tossed it onto the girl's now dead body.

Not even glancing back.

She left the basement.

Grabbed her already packed luggage.

And fled the house.

* * *

**( = ヮ = )৩**

* * *

A figure opened her eyes slowly.

_I'm…not dead? Didn't I die?_ There was only darkness wherever I looked.

"Hello human who has somehow gotten here!" A voice said.

"Where… is this? And who are you?" I asked hesitantly.

"This place is a different dimension! A space of nothingness! And I am…" the voice trailed off.

"..You are…?"

"I am…"

"You are..?"

"God!" Facepalm.

"What."

"God!"

"If you were God… then why are you in this… space of nothingness…?" I asked. _This can't be God._

Cough. "I am God. And since I am very nice and kind person, well, God, I'm going to grant one of your last wishes!" _…This… God avoided the question. _She sweatdropped.

"I'm happy that you admit that I'm a god! _Kind of…_" Though he didn't say that last part.

"You… read my mind."

"Yep!"

"Okay… and I didn't admit that you're a god!"

"In denial!"

"What? No! And reading my mind is a violation of my privacy!"

"Yep!"

"…"

"You admitted that I'm a god~" He sang.

"I didn't!"

"Anyway~ Off you go now!~" A white hole opened out of nowhere.

"What the hell?

He pushed me in it.

"Eh?

.

.

You didn't even answer the other question! "

Falling… wait a minute. FALLING?!

"YOU…. SON ….OF…..A…. BISCUIT….!"

* * *

**( = ヮ = )৩  
**

* * *

…_periment…..cess…_

_._

_._

..What…?

* * *

**A/N: Yay! So is it better..? [I feel so bad for swearing…]**

**Anyway, no plans for future. And I am lazy. Lazy. Just saying~**

**Question: What's your reaction when an epic story ends?  
**

**ciao ciao~**

**chibianimefan26**


	2. Musings, and a Voice?

_An Unexpected Second Life_

_Summary: So uh... God decided for me to be reborn. I dunno whether I should be happy or not... "I'm happy that you finally admit that I'm a god!" "Haha…maybe…" What I don't know is that I have been reborn into Katekyo Hitman Reborn!...yet_

* * *

**A/N: Hi. I updated. Wow…. I am **_**amazed**_** at myself. …I rewrote the first chapter. I hope you still like it…?**

**Warning: uh...Dark. A tiny bit of humor. Sad right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

**( = ****ヮ****= )**৩

* * *

I opened my eyes.

.

.

_It's dark… but.. clear..? and… PINK?! WTH? _Pain finally came to me when I sat up. Stinging pain in my eyes and back. _OUCH._ _It hurts… again… I'm… shorter. Younger. Oh heck I look four! D: What happened…? _I yelled out in frustration… but… I came to a horrifying realisation. _I can't speak…? Where's my voice...?_

_._

_Ah! That God! … I mean Not-God! _I tried to remember the words he said to me. _Uh…_

_._

"_I'm going to grant one of your last wishes!" _

_. _

"_I'm going to grant one of your last wishes!"_

_._

"_Grant one of your last wishes….!"_

_._

"_Of your last wishes…!"_

_._

"_Your last wishes…!"_

_._

"_Wishes...!." Echo!... Echo! … Echo!...cho!...o!..._

… What. …Which wish?! My wish was for that woman to… get arrested or something. Ha. I'm way too soft… And… to finish the rest of …Katekyo Hitman Reborn. _What does this have to do with finishing it…?_

Hm…

Nah… impossible. I waved that thought off.

"Subject 104"

I slowly turned around…

And saw an extremely creepy guy in a lab coat and we all know that lab coats are creepy and bad. He grabbed me and dragged me somehow. _Dragged… again…_

_Oh God [No not that one. I hate him.] where is he taking me? …And this place is so freaking dirty. They should clean it. And put some colour too! :D _

He handed me [my] two black swords and pushed me into this… large room where there were…

Kids.

Holding Weapons.

_Holy Shit What the Heck?!_

They charged at me.

**Kill them~**

_Eh?_

A bloodthirsty feeling entered my body. I ran forward. They ran forward.

**Kill, kill, kill them all!~**

They swinged their swords, they used their spears to try and stab me, they threw their…shuriken? I used one of their spears to jump over them and stabbed them in the heart.

Stab.

Slash.

_What's happening…? Stop… stop it… Stop it damn it! I don't want to do this!_

Stab.

Slice.

**Hahahaha!~ So fun~**

Stab.

Slice.

Slash.

It kept on going.

* * *

**( = ****ヮ****= )**৩

* * *

_**2 months past…**_

They were ...experimenters...? Illegal ones. Mafioso. Hm. Never knew they existed… Da Mafia.

Or at least I thought so.

That… fight happened every once in a while… [At least sometimes they were non-human. I was... alright with that.]

Unlike the first time… I had control of my body.

That voice. The killing. The blood.

It scared me.

It _frightened _me.

It_ terrified _me.

[I'm afraid of myself]

Anyway…

Sometimes when I woke up in my…cell, I'm sporting new scars and bruises.

Huh.

I feel violated.

Especially my back and around my eyes. It hurts the most there. And it feels funny too. It seems… my… 'night vision' has gotten clearer… and less pink. Probably 'cause of the experiments they did there.

The only thing that I'm finding 'nice' is that they're actually teaching me languages. I knew English. They taught me Italian and Japanese. I'm actually absorbing these pretty well… probably because I'm younger.

And I still can't talk. Am I mute…?

Aww shit~

That'll make everything harder.

Kind of.

It was a cycle.

Eat.

Sleep.

Eat.

Sleep.

And be …experimented on somewhere in between those times.

And you know what?

.

.

.

IT'S SO FREAKING BORING HERE.

It's amazing how my sanity hasn't gone yet.

Well, it was boring … until that day.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_I jinxed it. Daaaang._

* * *

**A/N: Huh… I guess I should tell you that the story goes with whatever mood I'm in…? ... I shivered while reading 'that part' . Huh. I creep myself out.**

**Reviewer Replies: [I have reviewers. AW HECK YEAH!]**

**Allykrau :** Aww~ that's nice of you~ :D

**Animarga-chan** : Yes, it hurt. A lot. A lot lot. Yep! She didn't get to finish it. Shame right? :D I wonder if 'God' 's still like a troll. And the girl doesn't facepalm that much. Shame… You were right. I went absolutely : "OH HECK YEAH THEY LIKE/LOVE IT! :D" Yes. That feeling :D

**Chrome69-96 : **I wonder if you'll laugh at the 'new' chapter… Don't worry *pats shoulder* you're not alone in wanting to be reborn in KHR. To troll them :D

**Guest : **Yes. We all love them. Well I do. To the **EXTREME**.

**Question: muahahaha what do you think is happening or what happened? :D**

**Thank you.**

**ciao ciao~ **

**chibianimefan26**


End file.
